The Adventures of Vegeta the Cat
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: A funny little story inspired by the awesome anime, Fruits Basket. What happens when Vegeta meets a young air-headed girl and turns into a cat? Dedicated to my cat who, ironically, is named Vegeta. R&R!


This is part inspired from my obsession with the anime Fruits Basket and derived from my infatuation with my cat, Vegeta.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I own two 2003 issues of Shounen Jump with DBZ IN IT... but I do not own DBZ. ((lawyers: awww... ;.; ::disappointed because they could not sic anyone::))  
This little ficky is dedicated to my cat, Vegeta. You will always be mine, kitty! You know you love me best!  
  
Vegeta was walking down the streets by himself. "'Someday, my son, all this will be yours.'" He mimicked Frieza's voice the sighed in disgust before placing his hands within the pockets of his jeans and kicking a rock with the head of his foot. His attire was blue jeans and a Betty Boop pink t-shirt. He had gotten the t-shirt from Krillen and had planned to never wear it; but he had run out of clothes since he refused to do his own laundry. (("I am a Saiyan prince! Does a Saiyan prince do laundry? I think not!")) And Bulma refused to do his laundry for him (("In this household you are not a prince! You are not on your own plant so do your own damn laundry!")). So Vegeta was stuck styling Betty Boop.  
"Damn you, Frieza!" Vegeta exclaimed loudly, raising his fists into the air and shaking them. "I do not own anything! I do not even own the clothes I am wearing! Now where am I, huh?! I'll tell you! I'm living with a damned son-of-a-monkey" ((Goku)) "and an idiot who refuses to do my laundry!" ((Bulma. Obviously. -.-)). "What do you expect me to own?!"  
  
Just then, something came sailing at Vegeta's head and it hit him from behind. "YOW!" He screamed aloud as the item ricocheted off his head and landed on the ground behind him. Glaring, he turned to look at the object. It was a small rock. He picked it up and still examined it while he still growled. Finally, he 'hmphed' and tossed it over his shoulder. "Damn thing." He placed his hands back in his pockets and he walked off.  
Or started to.  
"WAAA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-AII-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-ITTTTTT!!!" Distracted, Vegeta turned to look what was coming at him. He froze. It was a girl taller than him who looked a lot like Yuffie from FF7. He looked at her weirdly.  
When the girl reached him, she stopped momentarily and looked frantically around for something. She then spotted it and with a triumphant, "Ah-HA!" she lunged for the pebble that had hit Vegeta in the back of the head. Vegeta felt his eyebrow twitch. Angrily, he demanded through clenched teeth,  
"You were the one... who threw that thing at me?"  
The girl giggled. "I guess." She smiled innocently; like an airhead. Standing up, she took a quick bow. "I'm Haruko Akiro. Nice to meet you! I have to say," She said the next part with a tone of utter impressment. "It WAS a pretty nice shot. I was about 20 yards away and BAM! Hit you right in the back of the head!" She then started laughing. Vegeta twitched again and barely registered the fact that he had picked up the girl and was pulling her by the scruff of her neck. He pulled her to his face.  
"You're... laughing...?" But Haruko was indeed too much of an airhead to notice he was quite pissed.  
"Well... it's funny..." She said innocently, still giggling. He got angry.  
"Hitting me in the head with a rock is funny?!"  
"Well.... yeah!" She smiled. Vegeta twitched. He tossed her to the ground.  
"Whooaaa!" She cried as she fell. Twitching still and glaring icily over his shoulder he said dangerously, "Don't do it again! And leave me alone!" He then stormed off.  
"Well." Haruko said huffully. "That was RUDE." She then got an idea. A mischevious and playful smile came to her lips. "Yes... I know what I'll do..." Pointing to Vegeta's retreating back, she muttered something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like 'neko'. She then jumped up and ran over to him. She placed something around his wrist quickly. He glared at her but was a little too surprised to be annoyed or angry.  
"My kitty!" She sxclaimed happily. Vegeta was taken aback.  
"You're... what?" But before Haruko could answer or he object, she threw her arms around him. His eyes widened in shock. There was a mystical/magical/wonderful/exhilerating-ful/beautiful/bonito- ful/intoxicating-ful ((-fantastic onigiri from Fruits Basket-: GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!)) POOF! When the smoke/magical poof dispersed, Haruko was holding a black cat in her arms. She was smiling and lovingly rubbing her cheek against the cat.  
The cat was PISSED! 


End file.
